Learning to Love
by Falbet
Summary: AlbelxFayt - slightly AU - from the perspective that the full SO3 storyline never really occurred, and Fayt was native to Elicoor.
1. Chapter 1

"Albel, when you're done with Vox, return here. I have something of great importance to discuss with you," King Airyglyph XIII watched as Albel Nox nodded silently and left his room, looking like a man headed to the gallows. After the death of Glou Nox, it had been decided that to compensate for his father's death, Albel would become the "plaything" of the military leaders of Airyglyph, though it was mainly just Vox that sexually abused the younger man and kept him all to himself.

_That bastard must have some sort of sick complex..._ Arzei thought with disgust.

The King had objected to the idea of such warmongers using Albel in that way, but Vox had made his life a living Hell until he gave in.

_For nine long years now, that poor boy has let those vile men do with him as they please. I don't understand how he can submit to that, even if he does feel he is to blame for his father's death... This has to end..._

After a while, Arzei's thoughts on how to help Albel escape were interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door opening. He watched with great sadness as the young man dragged himself across the threshold enough to close the door, and the collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh, Albel..." the King sighed sadly as he examined the younger man's cut and bleeding body, raw wrists, bitten neck, slightly crusted with dried blood, horribly disheveled hair, clothes torn – as if Vox couldn't get to Albel fast enough and ripped them in the process of stripping him. Arzei noticed the drops of blood on the floor where Albel had been previously standing, and the darker stain on the seat of his deep purple skirt.

As Arzei cleaned and dressed Albel's wounds, he told the younger man of his plan to help him escape. "I'm sending Vox away on a mission first thing tomorrow morning, and he won't be back for six weeks. You will leave tomorrow night, so be sure to get plenty of rest during the day. Go to Kirlsa; Woltar will be there waiting for you. I will send a messenger shortly to let him know of your arrival. He will house you in his mansion until you have regained your strength, and then you must travel to Aquios. I know they are our enemy... but you will not be recognized, and you will be safest there. I'll have a bag packed with traveling supplies and plenty of fol to get you by for some time. I'd offer to lend you a dragon, but... Would you like to travel by lum?"

Albel nodded slightly and let Arzei continue speaking.

"Okay, then. It's settled. Albel... I'm sorry this has gone on for so long... I can't even begin to ask for your forgiveness... You don't deserve any of the awful things you've had to endure these past nine years-"

"I need to get some rest. If you'd excuse me..." Albel quietly interrupted Arzei's apology.

"Ah, yes... Until tomorrow, then." King Airyglyph watched as Albel trod slowly out of his room, limping a little as he went.

XxX

The next day, Albel slept until sundown, when Arzei awakened him with a small feast and helped him get on his way. As the broken man hauled himself on the back of the lum, the King apologized again for not being able to do anything sooner.

"Give Woltar my regards," Arzei said, only to be answered by a slight nod and the sound of hooves disappearing into the distance.

XxX

Albel rode through the Traum Mountains all night and arrived at the entrance to Kirlsa just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. He slowly dismounted the horse-like creature and led it to a stable nearby. When he reached the doors to Woltar's mansion, the old man was there waiting for him like Arzei said.

"Albel... Welcome," Woltar said forlornly as he ushered the young man into his home. "Let me show you to your room, then you can roam around as you please. Or, if you would like, just go ahead and get some rest. I'm sure you need it."

Albel quietly followed Woltar up the grand staircase before him, and came to a halt when the old man stopped in front of the rightmost of three doors on the upper floor.

"This will be your room during your refuge here. I'm sure you will find it suitable. If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. You can find me in my study," Woltar gestured to the door just to the left and excused himself, returning to his room to continue his work.

XxX

"Hmph," Albel grunted in approval of his new room. _I might as well sleep..._

After sleeping two full days, Albel was brought back to the conscious world by Woltar telling him of his upcoming training.

"King Airyglyph wishes for you to have some battle experience for your impending journey. As soon as you eat, meet me in the courtyard. I'm sure you noticed it on your way in. I will be giving you your lessons. I may be old, but I am still a very capable warrior. I've had a gauntlet made for your... infirmity. A nice katana is awaiting its new master. I will see you shortly." With that said, Woltar left the room, leaving Albel to his own thoughts.

_Katana... Just like Father… Will my past never cease to haunt me...?_

Notes:

Hey everybody~! Sorry I've been gone for such a long time!! Gahhh, it's been years, seriously!! This fic was actually completely a couple years ago, I've just been too lazy and wayyy too busy to sit down and separate it into chapters D: So yes, beware, this is poorly written, and out of character lol. Thanks for sticking around, you guys~

Love y'all~!

~Falbet


	2. Chapter 2

After two long months, Albel mastered the use of his gauntlet and the Edarl katana sword style of combat. The King had sent word that Vox was getting restless and wouldn't stop pestering Arzei about his "pet," so it would be best for Albel to travel farther away as soon as possible.

Albel left for Peterny immediately, making sure to spend as little time in the women-infested town of Arias as possible. Upon entering the lively town of Peterny, he began searching for an inn. Traveling three days from Kirlsa to Peterny without rest and constantly having to be on guard would make anyone tired.

Albel decided to go east from the center of town, and collapsed in an alley after a fruitless search for lodging. He leaned against the wall in exhaustion and closed his eyes, intending to take a short nap, but he ended up sleeping the day away.

XxX

Albel awoke to kind laughter coming from inside a nearby house and the opening and closing of a door. As he opened his eyes to look for the happy stranger, he found a young man, no older than 20, staring back at him.

"Um... excuse me, sir, are you okay? You don't look like you're feeling too well."

When the stranger took a few steps closer and crouched down to his level, Albel noticed his bright blue hair and shining emerald eyes.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked while glancing at Albel's gauntlet.

"No..." Albel responded quietly.

"I didn't think so. I'm from Aquios, myself, but I come here often, and I know practically everyone. I was actually just visiting with an old friend.* My name is Fayt Leingod. What's yours?" he asked kindly.

"Albel," replied the tired man.

"You got a last name?" Fayt questioned with a small laugh.

"...Nox."

"Well, Albel Nox, I'm assuming you have no place to sleep, since you're sleeping out here in the street. I have a room at the inn on the west side of town for the next few days. It's a decent sized room, so if you want, you can room with me until I leave. How's that sound?"

"Hmm..."

After a long silence, Fayt stood up and began to walk away. "Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. See ya." He walked slowly towards the inn and smiled to himself when he heard steady, quiet footsteps behind him.

XxX

When the two reached the room, Fayt wasted no time in removing his clothing. After changing into his pajamas, the blue-haired boy crawled in bed.

_Well, he's certainly not a prude..._ Albel thought with slight amusement. As Albel was about to crawl in bed, Fayt spoke up.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"...I don't have any extra clothes with me."

"Oh, yeah... Well, I've got plenty of extra pajamas, so you can borrow some. They're in the second drawer of that dresser over there," he pointed.

Albel glanced at the dresser and then back to Fayt. "...Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Hmm... I don't know, really. But... you seem like you could use a little kindness..." his voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but... it just seems like life hasn't been too kind to you," Fayt quickly tried to explain, but he ended up just making himself feel like an idiot.

Albel remained silent while he changed into the borrowed pj's, laying his gauntlet with his katana beside the bed he was about to use. As he crawled under the covers and curled up, he whispered something quietly to himself.

"I don't _deserve_ and kindness..." he said as he closed his eyes and pulled the covers up further.

Fayt gazed sadly at Albel's back from his bed across the room. The last statement wasn't meant for him to hear, but it reached his ears regardless.

"_I don't __deserve__ any kindness," huh? What would make you say such a thing, Albel...?_

Fayt's thoughts lingered on the jaded man, and sleep found him quickly.

XxX

Albel awoke to soft snoring coming from the other side of the room, and rolled over on his side to look at the snoozing stranger. After laying there for a while in silence, soaking up the warm morning sunlight, he got up out of bed and changed back into his own clothes. Albel put on his gauntlet and attached his katana to his waist as he reached for the door.

"Going out?" Fayt questioned sleepily.

Albel glanced at the younger man over his shoulder and mumbled, "I'm going to train," as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

XxX

_I don't need to stay here too long..._ Albel thought as he hacked away at random unfortunate creatures. _That Fayt person... How can I know if he can be trusted? He __could__ be a spy or... something... I can't trust anyone but myself..._

xxX

After a long training session, Albel returned to town in search of food. When he walked into a little restaurant, he immediately noticed bright blue hair across the room.

"Hey, Albel! Over here!" Fayt called to him, motioning for Albel to join him at a booth.

_Shit..._

Albel attempted to think of an excuse not to stay, but could come up with nothing. He reluctantly sat down across from Fayt and stared at the food on the table. The blue-haired boy chuckled lightheartedly when he heard Albel's stomach growl like it was about to eat itself.

"Go on, dig in," Fayt offered. "I can order more if I need to."

"...Thanks," Albel replied and started attacking the food like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Fayt managed to make relatively comfortable small talk as they ate lunch, and he gazed at his surroundings.

"Are the walls really that interesting?" Albel asked sarcastically.

"Not as interesting as your face. Though I highly doubt you want me staring at you... So, I'll look at whatever else for the time being."

Albel was taken by surprise at Fayt's odd remark, and felt his cheeks warm with an unexpected blush.

_What the hell is this guy thinking, going and saying something weird like that??_

When their waiter walked by, Fayt kindly asked for the check. By the time the waiter had returned, Albel had finally finished his enormous amount of food. Fayt put his money on the table, leaving a generous tip. Albel glared at the blue-haired young man and shoved his money back towards him.

"No. You're not paying. I can pay. I don't need your sympathy."

"Aw, Albel, it's not like that. C'mon, it's just lunch."

"No," he said firmly, placing his own money on the table. "You're already letting me room with you for free. I won't let you pay for my food, too."

Fayt sighed in defeat. "All right, all right, I understand. You can pay, but the tip is mine."

"Hmph..." Albel grumbled in mild approval.

As the two walked out of the restaurant, they unconsciously headed towards Surferio. The monsters inhabiting the Sanmite Steppes were being relatively docile, minding their own business. After crossing the bridge, however, things got a little bit messy.

Three Lady Beasts attacked all at once, going in for what they thought was an easy kill. Albel quickly sliced two of them in half, but he missed the third one that was flying straight towards Fayt.

Just as Albel was about to yell for Fayt to move, something strange happened. Albel watched in awe as pale blue symbols shone all over the boy's fair skin. Fayt stuck out a hand towards the creature, shouting "Ice needles!!" easily freezing the flying bird-woman with the piercing ice. It fell to the ground with a loud shatter, pieces of it scattering everywhere.

"What the hell was _that_?" Albel asked in amazement.

"Just a little symbology," the younger male replied quietly, averting his eyes to the ground as he continued walking towards Surferio.

_Symbology? __Yeah, like I know what that is__..._ Albel thought sarcastically.

XxX

When the two reached Surferio, Fayt immediately headed for the water's edge. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the side, and, incidentally, into Albel's face.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" his muffled scold was cut short by cold water splashing all over his body.

"Come on, jump in! The water feels great!" Fayt beckoned to him cheerfully.

Albel removed the boy's shirt from his head and glared daggers at the swimming figure. His glare gradually faded into a blank expression as he watched Fayt swim happily and skillfully, as if the act was just as natural to him as walking.

Taking off his shoes and long purple leggings, Albel sat on the dock and dangled his feet into the water. Crimson eyes trailed after the slim figure in the water, admiring the graceful way the younger male moved.

_...What the hell am I doing here? This is a waste of time. I need to leave __now__. But... I can't help but watch..._

Albel continued to watch as Fayt swam back towards him, and he averted his gaze to the sky so he wouldn't be caught staring.

"Fol for your thoughts?" his kind voice floated to Albel's ears and the older male turned to look at Fayt.

"...Hmph..."

"Aww, come on, tell me. You looked so deep in thought. It's intriguing," Fayt practically begged.

When his only response was silence, he sulked momentarily before splashing Albel thoroughly in the face.

"Ah!! What's _wrong_ with you?! Ugh, you're such a _child_!" Albel was seething while Fayt just laughed like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Come on, jump in already! You might as well, you're already soaked," he pleaded.

"And whose fault is _that_?" Albel nearly growled back.

The blue-haired boy heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry I splashed you..."

_Ugh... When he says it like that it makes me feel like I'm the one in the wrong... _Albel mentally groaned.

Fayt swam away a little farther, leaving a slightly confused Albel sitting on the dock. After swimming around for a bit, Fayt went back to where Albel was sitting.

"...I'm kinda hungry now," the younger male said as he crawled onto the platform.

"You just ate."

"Yeah, but that was two whole hours ago!" Fayt whined.

"..."

"Hey, why don't we just stay here for the night? There's a nice Menodix couple that feeds and houses travelers for the night, free of charge."

"...Sure," Albel mumbled.

"I need to dry off... Hey, follow me," Fayt said as he crawled out of the water and started walking off.

_Like I have a choice..._ Albel sighed.

The younger male found a sunny little patch of grass and walked towards it. He removed his soaked pants to wring them dry and drape them over a random tree branch, leaving himself in only boxers. The wet cloth clung to Fayt's skin, and Albel couldn't help but stare.

_What the hell is _wrong_ with me?! I need to get to Aquios as soon as possible... Why can't I just leave...?_

Fayt laid on his back, bathing in the warm sunlight. "So... are you gonna ask me or not?" he said, breaking the silence.

"What?" _Did he notice?_

"Ever since that battle earlier, you've been wanting to ask me how I can do runology without runes, yes?"

_So, he _did_ notice..._ Albel nodded in agreement with Fayt's statement.

"Well, my father was a scientist in Greeton. He worked for their military in biogenetics... They wanted to create a human weapon... An embodiment of Destruction... What they got was me. They had altered my genes right after I was born.

"Mom found out what they had planned to do with me, and went into hiding, taking me with her. When I was only seven, she died of a strange illness. By then, we had traveled all over the Continent of Gaitt, and were staying in Aquios. When Mom died, some nice people took me in. I've been living there for the last twelve years. The reason I go to Peterny so much is to buy things for them that aren't available in Aquios. Oma* and Opa* are kind of up there in years, so they can't go out much.

"So... That's my story." Fayt rolled over on his side to look at the other man that sat near him on the ground. He looked at the other's deadpan expression and asked, "What? You don't believe me?"

Albel shook his head. "No, it's just... Why would you divulge that kind of information to me like that?"

"Huh? But you wanted to know."

"I wasn't expecting your life story."

"Well, it's not like I can take it back now."

"You don't even _know_ me. How can you just share something like that? How do you know I won't turn you over to Greeton?"

"Because your past is just as dark as mine."

At that, Albel fell silent. There was no way to prove Fayt's statement wrong.

"I _trust_ you," Fayt added. "Even though, technically, we haven't even known each other for a whole day."

Albel looked over at Fayt lying back on the grass, soaking up the sun. "Hmph..." he grumbled quietly and leaned back on the ground, closing his eyes.

Notes:

The old friend he was visiting is Ameena, if anyone didn't catch that~ lol

Oma = German for grandmother [more like Meemaw or Granny or something cutesy like that]  
Opa = German for grandfather [pet name, like Oma]


	3. Chapter 3

The mild nightlife of Surferio gradually awoke the napping pair.

"Heh, I guess we fell asleep..." Fayt mumbled dreamily.

Albel got up off the grass and grabbed Fayt's pants from the nearby tree, and tossed them to the younger male.

"Are you still hungry?" Albel asked.

"Well, of course!" Fayt answered, his stomach growling in agreement as he pulled on his pants.

"...Where are our shoes?" Albel asked, just realizing he was barefoot.

"Probably still on the dock," the blue-haired boy explained. "Oh, my shirt should be there too."

When they reached the dock, however, only Fayt's shirt was to be seen. Their shoes (and Albel's leggings) were nowhere in sight.

"...Damn," Albel murmured.

"Hey, look! I see our shoes! And your stocking-things!" Fayt exclaimed while pointing happily into the crystal clear water. "All right, let's go get our stuff!" The younger male said, getting ready to jump into the water.

"Wait," Albel stopped him. "It's too cold. If you get sick, _I'll_ have to take care of you. And you can't put dry clothes back on over wet clothes. You don't have anything you can change into."

"But, it's our _shoes_. We kinda need those." He stopped to thing for a moment. "Hey, I have an idea!" Fayt announced cheerily.

_I really don't want to hear this..._ Albel thought with dread. "What?"

"Take off your skirt."

"...WHAT?!"

"Wait... Maybe I should have worded that differently..." Fayt trailed off. "What I meant was, you wear my pants. I'll jump in and get our things, and when I get out, I can use your skirt like a giant towel!" Apparently, Fayt thought that was the greatest plan of all time.

Albel didn't.

"No," he flat-out refused.

"Albel, don't be difficult," Fayt scolded him mildly. "It's the only way."

After the great amount of rambling it took to convince Albel, the blue-haired boy slipped off his pants.

"Here," Fayt said as he handed the pants to Albel.

Albel reluctantly put on the pants under his skirt, then removed the flowing, purple skirt/armor thing. "This is so _gay_," he muttered in embarrassment.

"Is that a problem?" Fayt asked somewhat defensively.

"Um... No, it's just... awkward." _That was... unexpected._

"Good," he responded cheerfully, and jumped into the water. "I'll be up in a sec."

Albel sighed and looked up at the night sky. After a couple of minutes, Fayt hadn't resurfaced, and the older male was becoming slightly worried about his young nuisance of an acquaintance. He looked around the water's surface and his eyes widened when he saw a small, unmoving, floating figure.

_Oh God..._ "Fayt...?" he asked in near panic. "Hey, you! That's not funny! Get your ass over here!" he screamed at the floating thing, causing random passersby to stare at him. "I'm not jumping in there to get you!" Albel warned. _Oh shit, he's still not moving... _"Dammit, Fayt, I can't swim!" he muttered under his breath, about to jump in the water.

"Huh? You can't swim?" a voice asked from behind him.

Albel quickly turned around to see a soaking wet Fayt standing there, holding their belongings. The older male let out a small sigh of relief and then asked, "If you're here, then what the hell is _that_?" Albel pointed to the floating thing in the water.

"Uh... Albel... That's a piece of wood... I wonder how it got there..."

"....."

"You thought that was... me?" Fayt questioned him. "Wow, Albel, you're eyesight really _sucks_... Maybe you should get glasses... Oh! But you were about to jump in and save me, even though you can't swim! How _noble_," Fayt said dramatically, teasing the older male.

_It'd be my fault if he drowned. He was getting my stuff, too. I don't want another death on my conscience..._

The blue-haired boy's laughter faded as he spoke again. "I can't believe you really don't know how to swim. It's really fun, and a great way to relieve stress. I'll teach you, someday," he offered.

"Hmm..." Albel was still sulking as he handed his skirt to Fayt, letting the boy dry off. When he was dry enough, Fayt took his shirt back from Albel and slipped it on.

"Well, ready to eat?" the boy asked happily, wrapping the skirt around his waist to keep warm.

Albel grabbed his wet shoes and leggings and nodded, following after Fayt in silence to the Menodix couple's house.

XxX

When they reached the home, they were ushered in with a warm welcome, and once they had eaten their fill, they began to get ready for bed. Albel crawled under the covers of one bed while Fayt turned off the light and hopped into the other.

Just as Albel was about to fall asleep, a voice spoke out to him quietly in the darkness.

"Hey... Albel?" the blue-haired boy whispered.

"Mmph," Albel muffled a groan into the pillow. "What?"

"Where are you headed?"

"Aquios."

"Oh, really? You have family there or something?" Fayt asked with growing interest.

"Yes really, and no. No family..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh... So you don't have anywhere to stay there, either?"

"...I guess not."

"Hmm..." Fayt sank into thought as Albel attempted to fall asleep again.

"You want to leave earlier, and head towards Aquios tomorrow?" he asked, interrupting Albel's effort to fall asleep again.

"That'd be good," he said quietly, mentally rejoicing. "But why?"

"Well... Opa's health isn't too good... I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Oh... Well, okay," Albel said and rolled over on his side.

After a long silence, Fayt whispered one last thing. "Goodnight, Albel..." he said mostly to himself.

Albel was slightly taken aback by the small wish, and thought somewhat sadly to himself, _That's the first time anyone's ever said goodnight to me like that..._ "...Good night," he whispered almost inaudibly, falling asleep.

XxX

Fayt was stirred from sleep by broken gasps and harsh cries coming from across the room. He sat up in bed, somewhat understanding what the other male was going through. After his mother's death, he'd had recurring nightmares of being captured by Greeton and forced to kill. His small, young body would tremble under the covers, eyes wide and frightened, staring blankly at the ceiling with tears streaming down his face. The only way he could fall back asleep was by Oma holding his hand and singing softly to him.

_I wonder what kinds of dreams haunt him..._ Fayt thought sadly to himself. He looked at Albel's terrified, dreadful countenance bathed in pale moonlight, and shivered slightly underneath warm covers. _That expression is so frightening... I don't want to see it on his face ever again..._

The blue-haired boy crawled out from under his covers and walked to the bed his companion was occupying. _I wonder what makes his nightmares fade away...?_ Fayt knelt down beside Albel and looked closely at his face that was currently turned towards him, contorted in anguish. He saw the forcefully clenched fists that were probably leaving crescent-shaped indentions on the older male's palms, one tightly closed hand laying in Fayt's direction.

Fayt decided to try what Oma had done; at least halfway. He reached his hand out towards the clenched fist, and began uncurling it delicately, with some difficulty. When he got Albel's hand open, Fayt gently pressed the center of his hand to his companion's wrist, sliding his hand up to lace his fingers through Albel's, where their palms met closely in a tight yet soothing grip. The older male's fingers closed around Fayt's hand instinctively, his expression changing from terror into oblivious calm.

Fayt smiled sleepily at his success and sat down on the floor, leaning on the bed. He laid his head down and situated himself a little more comfortably, looking at his and Albel's entwined hands. As his eyes slipped closed, his breathing deepened and evened out as sleep took over his tired body.

XxX

Albel woke up to a warm feeling, other than the soft morning sunlight on his face. He looked at his right hand to find it clutched tightly in Fayt's, and blushed slightly, pulling his hand from the embrace slowly, so he wouldn't wake up the younger male.

_What the hell was that for?_ He thought in confusion._ I must have been having nightmares again... But still..._

_...That looks really uncomfortable..._ Albel noted as he noticed the position Fayt was sleeping in. He got up out of bed and stretched with a quiet yawn. He knelt down beside Fayt, taking notice of the small, content smile on the other's face. Albel pondered on the reason for such an expression while he lifted the boy carefully and laid him down on the bed.

Albel pulled the covers over Fayt's body and turned to move away, but something stopped him. He turned the upper half of his body back around to see the sleeping boy clinging to his skirt like a child with a beloved toy in his grasp. The older male mentally slapped himself for his choice of clothing. _Why me...?_

He sighed and sat lightly on the bed, his skirt still held tightly in Fayt's hand. Crimson eyes examined the sleeping figure, admiring the boy's handsome features and slim body.

_Who _is_ this person? How can he just grab onto me like that? How can he be so kind and happy with a past like his...?_

Albel's thoughts were interrupted by a soft "Good morning," from Fayt. The older male quickly averted his eyes once he realized he'd been staring again.

_Why does this feel so... domesticated? Just what is it about him that makes me lose myself like that?_

"Oh, sorry!" Fayt quickly apologized as he let go of Albel's clothes.

"..."

Both of their stomachs growled in hunger, letting them know it was time to eat. The Menodix couple served them a large, filling breakfast, and after eating, the two went back to Peterny to sign out of their abandoned room, then set out for Aquios.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey to Aquios was relatively uneventful, and the young men easily fought off any enemies that attacked them. Upon reaching the Holy City, Fayt started off towards his house, Albel trailing behind him.

"Oma, Opa!" he said happily while he practically burst through the door. "I'm home!"

When he got no response, he walked into the cozy den as Albel came through the front door, closing it behind him. When Albel joined Fayt in the den, he looked to his companion, wondering what had suddenly sucked all his energy away.

The look of panic on Fayt's face confused the older male, and Albel followed Fayt's gaze to the other side of the room. An elderly woman sat in a chair by the window, gazing blankly outside as tears spilled down her face. _What is she wearing all that black...? Are those mourning clothes? _Albel wondered.

Fayt's voice eventually broke the silence. "Oma...? Why are you wearing all black?" he voiced Albel's thoughts warily, dreading her answer.

The worried question brought the old lady back to reality, and she turned her head to face her adopted grandson. "Fayt..." she spoke wearily. "It's Opa... he... he's... gone," her voice cracked with the oncoming tears, and she sobbed quietly to herself.

Fayt's eyes began to overflow with his sadness, and he walked over to his Oma and hugged her tight.

Albel left the room feeling very uncomfortable, and went outside, where he sat on the doorstep thinking. _Well... I finally made it to Aquios... What now? I never expected to meet someone... Not someone as broken as me..._ Albel sat pondering for some time before his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening behind him.

"I'm really sorry about that..." Fayt spoke softly. "That must have been really awkward..."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Hmm... Well, you don't have to sit here on the steps all day. Come on in," he reached a trembling hand to Albel in hesitation.

Albel grabbed onto Fayt's hand and pulled himself up to stand. He gave the younger male's hand a comforting, reassuring squeeze, then let go. He followed Fayt into the house and up the stairs, where he was shown the room they would be sharing.

XxX

Opa's funeral was the next day. The service was held in the church on the northeast side of Aquios, and very few people attended. Other than the priest, Oma, Fayt, and Albel, only a few old friends showed up to pay their respects.

Fayt had requested that Albel sit with him and Oma, and asked Albel not to let him cry.

"_I don't want to make Oma and sadder than she already will be," the blue-haired boy said. "Just... please, if I look like I'm going to cry, stop me," Fayt pleaded sadly with Albel, and there was no way Albel could even consider refusing._

Throughout the entire funeral, Fayt clung to Oma's hand, trying to stay strong for her. Only once when Albel looked over at Fayt's face did he look like he was about to cry. The older male had no idea how to keep his blue-haired companion from crying, so he tried to think back on anything that might help. Remembering their night in Surferio, he reached for Fayt's hand and laced their fingers together, gripping strongly.

The younger male looked at Albel in surprise and grinned sheepishly. He silently mouthed "Thank you" and squeezed Albel's hand, then loosened his grip to a more comfortable embrace.

The totally foreign gesture and closeness of the other male caused a light shade of pink to grace Albel's cheeks in a warm blush.

They remained that way for the rest of the ceremony; Oma clinging to Fayt for support, and Fayt holding on to Albel in comfort.

XxX

A few weeks later, their lives had formed a regular pattern together. Oma watched over Albel and Fayt as they grew closer, and her own health declined. One night as she was retiring to bed, she overheard a conversation between the two.

"_Hey, Albel?" Fayt's voice was soft and full of sad curiosity. _

"_Hmm?"_

"_You know that night I met you in Peterny?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Why were you there all alone, sleeping in the streets?" his voice wavered as if he feared he asked something he shouldn't have._

"...._"_

"_...That's okay, you don't have to answer," Fayt's voice broke the awkward silence that had fallen between them. _

"_I was running away," Albel's voice was very quiet when he spoke. _

"_...From what?"_

"_The past..."_

"_...May I know?" the younger male asked cautiously. _

"_My father... was a great man. But... because of my incompetence, he experienced a horrible death. He threw away _everything_ to save me... I should have been the one to die that day, not him..."_

"_Oh, Albel..." Fayt's voice was full of sorrow, and the conversation went no further than that. _

XxX

The night Albel shared part of his past with Fayt was very confusing to the elder male. He saw in Fayt's eyes a deep understanding; rather than blame, he saw acceptance.

They had fallen into a relatively comfortable silence while they got ready for bed. Just as Albel was about to drift off to sleep, he felt Fayt crawl in bed behind him. When the younger male slipped an arm around his waist and curled up around him, Albel's body went completely rigid.

When Fayt felt Albel tense up, he whispered sincerely in the dark. "It's okay, Albel. I know that's not everything... But whenever you want to tell me, I'll be here waiting with open ears."

Fayt felt soft vibrations spread through Albel's torso as he hummed in approval, and loosened up a bit.

"Good night, Albel," the younger male whispered so quietly that the other man could hardly hear him.

"G'night," Albel whispered back, and nuzzled close to Fayt unconsciously.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen woke Fayt up pleasantly.

"Mm... Bacon..." he mumbled groggily with a sleepy grin on his face. "Hey, Albel," he nudged his sleeping companion to wake him up. "Oma made _bacon_. I know how much you love that stuff. C'mon, get up."

Fayt nudged Albel again and the older male just rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. "Mmph... still... tired..." Albel's voice was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. "I don' wanna move..." he said, and curled up in a ball on his side.

"Fine. More for me, then," Fayt shrugged it off and crawled out of bed. He pulled on a baggy t-shirt and some pants and walked downstairs.

When Fayt had left the room, Albel rolled over to stare out the window, caught up in his thoughts.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything... But... I __do__ want to tell him... No... I can't... There's no way he could accept that. It's too much... He doesn't need to bother with me..._

Albel closed his eyes again and sighed deeply. When the smell of bacon got even stronger, his stomach growled in hunger. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, accompanied by the strong aroma of one of Albel's favorite foods. He opened his eyes to see Fayt carrying a tray that contained two glasses of orange juice, some toast, scrambled eggs, and a heaping pile of bacon.

The blue-haired boy walked over to Albel as the older male sat up in bed, propping on a pillow and leaning against the headboard.

"I thought I'd bring us breakfast in bed," Fayt said happily as he put the tray in Albel's lap and handed him a fork.

"Thanks..." Albel blushed slightly at the younger man's domesticated actions as Fayt crawled on the bed and they starting eating breakfast.

"Hey, Albel?"

"Yeah?" he asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"Is there anything in particular you have planned for today?"

"Do I _ever_ have plans?"

"Well, I didn't know," Fayt shrugged. "So... Wanna go swimming?"

Albel remained silent and shoved more food in his mouth.

XxX

"...How did I let you talk me into this?" Albel asked as he stepped into the water.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Now, get over here," Fayt beckoned to him from about chest deep in the water.

When Albel walked out to where Fayt was standing, the boy's light chuckles transformed into hysterical laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" Albel asked in grumpy confusion.

"Nothing," Fayt's voice toned down a bit. "You just look kinda funny in swimming trunks."

"Shut it, or I'm leaving," the older male threatened half-heartedly and turned as if he was about to leave.

"No!" Fayt grabbed onto his arm to stop him. "You know I'm only teasing, so stop being stubborn. Now, listen carefully and watch me..."

xxX

After a few hours, Albel could successfully float on his back without sinking, doggy paddle (which looked absolutely hilarious), and regulate his breathing well enough to swim underwater.

"You're doing great!" Fayt complimented him, trying to give him more confidence.

The blue-haired boy swam into slightly deeper water, where he had to wade to stay afloat. "Now," Fayt called out to Albel. "Swim to me."

Albel looked to Fayt and went underwater, swimming in his direction. When he came up out of the water next to Fayt, he wiped off his face so he could see.

"That's great!" Fayt praised him happily. He hugged Albel tightly, proud of the progress he'd made, but didn't realize that when he stopped wading, he started to sink. Albel panicked not only at the realization that they were going under, but at Fayt's unexpected embrace.

Albel managed to get them both away from the deep water to where he could stand with at least his head above the water's surface.

"Eh heh... Sorry about that," Fayt apologized sheepishly as he clung to the older male's back.

"....Whatever. Why are you clinging to me?"

"My feet don't touch here," Fayt stated matter-of-factly.

"So? You can swim."

"Yeah, I know," the younger male laughed and reluctantly let go, swimming towards land. He stopped and stood waist deep and waited for Albel to join him.

"Hey, Albel...?" Fayt said as he reached out to grab hold of Albel's arm.

"Hmm?" Albel glanced at his companion's hand that was resting lightly on his heavily bandaged limb.

"Can I..." Fayt's voice trailed off.

_What's he so fidgety about? Why is his face so red...? And why won't he look at me? What's wrong?_

Fayt looked up into Albel's eyes with a flushed face and began to speak. "Albel, can I ki—"

"FAYT!!" a voice from the edge of the water shrieked frantically.

At the sound of the stranger's voice, both men looked towards land, surprised at the desperation in the person's voice.

"What's wrong?" Fayt asked.

"It's... Oma..." the unnamed man managed to gasp out after an apparently great amount of running.

The thought of something bad happening to Oma immediately snapped Fayt out of his blushing, anticipation-filled state, and he rushed towards shore as fast as he could manage, Albel following right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dion,* what happened?" Fayt asked worriedly.

"I'm not entirely sure, all I know is that she collapsed. The runologists watching over her asked me to find you."

"Okay, thank you," the blue-haired boy said and began sprinting in the direction of his house.

Albel gathered up their clothes and other belongings that were on shore and started jogging after Fayt.

"Um... Who are you?" Dion asked when he caught up with Albel.

"...Just a friend."

_Just__ a friend? They looked more like a shy couple about to share their first kiss rather than a pair of friends... I feel kind of bad for interrupting... but it couldn't be helped._

The two ran the rest of the way to Oma's house in silence.

XxX

Fayt burst through the front door of his house and headed straight towards Oma's bedroom. A single runologist remained in the room, and she looked up when Fayt opened the door.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked a little loudly.

"Shh," the runologist hushed him softly, "She's sleeping. Your Oma will be fine, but she needs plenty of rest. Don't let her get out of bed unless she absolutely needs to."

"Okay..." Fayt managed to calm himself down a little bit, his heart still racing.

"Um... Pardon me, but... why are you only wearing shorts?"

"Oh... Um, I was swimming," he replied sheepishly, feeling bad for having such a good time while Oma was in frail health. He blushed when he remembered what he was about to ask Albel before they were interrupted.

"Well, be sure to take good care of Oma, okay?"

Fayt nodded at the runologist as she took her leave, and went to sit in the chair beside the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his forehead on his joined hands and sighed deeply. When a hand rested on his bare shoulder, he flinched and turned to see Albel standing above him. Fayt smiled sadly and hung his head, placing a hand over Albel's to keep it from moving away.

Albel looked down at his weary companion and felt something tug at his heart. _What is this? I don't understand... But... I know I don't want him to suffer __anymore..__._

"...Where'd Dion go?" Fayt eventually broke the silence.

"He returned to the castle."

"Oh, okay..."

XxX

They went without talking as night came, and Oma still hadn't woken up. Fayt never left the room, and Albel had only left once, just to get a futon and a couple of pillows. The two sat on the futon, leaning their backs against the wall, trying not to doze off. At some point their hands had found each other, and fingers were laced together tightly.

"We should get some sleep," Albel suggested after a while.

"Mmph..." Fayt grunted sleepily.

"I'll go get some blankets," the older male said as he let go of Fayt's hand and stood up.

"Okay..."

xxX

By the time Albel had returned with the blankets, Fayt was lying down and sleeping soundly. Albel smiled slightly at the adorable site of Fayt curled up on his side in deep sleep, and he placed the covers over his companion. He turned off the nightstand lamp and crawled under the covers behind Fayt.

"Good night..." Albel whispered.

XxX

When Oma woke up the next morning, she was greeted with an interesting sight. In her floor on a futon was her adopted grandson cuddling up against his quiet companion like there was no tomorrow. The old lady smiled at the sight and wondered if Fayt even knew how much he was in love with Albel. They hadn't known each other for even a month, but they had been inseparable ever since Opa passed away.

Albel was Fayt's source of comfort, even though Albel needed comfort himself. The blue-haired boy had noticed how much his companion needed someone to lean on, but he didn't want to pry into the older male's past uninvited. The most he could do for him was just be cheerful and perform random acts of kindness (that always end up seeming domesticated some way or another). Albel would go to Fayt when he was ready, and the younger male would be waiting with open arms.

Oma saw Albel's eyes open slowly and focus on Fayt's sleeping face that was only inches away from his own.

XxX

Albel smiled gently at Fayt's sleeping visage and fought off the urge to kiss his forehead, detaching himself from his sleeping companion. The sound of Oma softly laughing woke Albel up fully, and he looked towards her.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

Albel blushed faintly when he realized that she must have seen them. "Good morning..."

He looked to Fayt and leaned towards him, whispering. "Fayt... Wake up," he said as he gently shook the younger male awake.

"Mmm... Five more minutes..." Fayt mumbled sleepily and curled up under the covers.

"I'm pretty sure you want to get up _now_," Albel said as he nudged Fayt again.

"Good morning, Fayt," Oma spoke up, waking the blue-haired boy completely.

"Oma! You're okay!" he exclaimed happily as he sprung up in bed.

The old lady smiled kindly and reassured her adopted grandson that she was fine. When Fayt had left the room to go make her some breakfast, Albel remained, straightening up their futon.

"Albel...?" she said to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Why is it that you stay by his side?"

"What do you mean?"

"From what Fayt told me, you two first met in Peterny. You hardly know each other, yet you're comfortable enough to share a bed and curl up together. Why do you think that is, dear?" Oma asked kindly.

"I..." _I want to protect him..._ "I have nowhere else to go."

"Oh, is that so? Do you not have a place to call 'home'?"

"...No..."

Oma smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, dear. You'll find that place, and _very soon_, I'm sure."

Albel looked at the old lady in confusion, but said nothing.

"I don't have much longer," she said gravely. "You can tell, can't you?"

"Yes..."

"Will you be his strength?"

"...I'm not sure I understand."

"That boy, he's tried so hard to be strong for me, locking away his own pain so he can help me deal with mine. He's been through so much in his nineteen years. It won't take much more for him to break... He _needs_ you, Albel. He may not realize it yet, but to me it's as plain as day."

_He _needs_ me?_ Albel's heart sped up at the unfamiliar sensation.

"He's very fond of you, you know? I don't think I've ever seen him smile so brightly," Oma laughed lightly.

_What's _that_ supposed to mean?_ Albel's face flushed in thought.

Just as Albel was about to ask Oma what exactly she meant, Fayt walked into the room carrying her breakfast.

"Here you go, Oma. Eat up," he said happily, placing the tray of food in her lap.

"Thank you, dear. Now, you two go eat something. You're growing boys, you need your breakfast."

"Okay, Oma, but make sure you call if you need anything at all, all right? You need your rest," Fayt said as he headed for the door.

"Of course. Go on, now."

Oma watched as Fayt walked down the stairs, Albel trailing right behind him.

XxX

"Hey, Albel, you okay?" Fayt asked, waving a hand in front of the other male's face. "You just kind of zoned out for a minute there."

"...Yeah," Albel said and shoved more of his breakfast in his mouth.

_I wonder what he's thinking about..._ Fayt pondered.

_What did she mean, I'll find a 'home' __very soon__? Where could that be...?_

_Why does he look so sad...? _Fayt got up from his chair at the table and walked to his suffering companion. When he reached Albel's side, he hugged the sitting man to him closely, burying his face in Albel's soft, two-toned hair.

_Why is he suddenly holding me? ...It's so __warm__..._

Albel turned in his chair toward Fayt and placed his arms around the small of his back, resting his forehead on the younger male's chest.

_Is _this_ that she meant when she said 'home'...?_

"Why do you look so sad, Albel?" Fayt whispered quietly in a pained voice.

"...Nostalgia isn't good for me..."

Fayt rubbed his hands along Albel's back soothingly and gently kissed the crown of his head.

_...What the hell is he doing?_ Albel wondered.

"I _hate_ seeing you sad, Albel," Fayt confessed.

_Oh..._ "I'm sorry..."

Fayt pulled back a little and lifted Albel's face up with a slender finger. The misery and pain in the younger male's eyes made Albel's heart ache.

_Why does he make me react this way? He's suffering too... He should stop worrying about me and be more concerned about himself. There's no point in trying to save me... But... It feels so good to have him fret over me like this..._

"...Albel?" Fayt broke the older male's train of thought.

When Albel realized how possessively he'd been hugging Fayt, he loosened his grip and started to apologize. His words were stopped by a pair of soft lips gently pressed to his own, and he froze up momentarily out of shock. Regaining his composure, Albel pulled Fayt closer to him and shyly returned the kiss, reveling in the honesty and purity of it.

_I understand now... _This_ is home..._

When their lips parted, Fayt rested his forehead against Albel's.

_That was my first kiss..._ "What was that for?" Albel eventually asked, breaking the silence.

Fayt chuckled lightly and replied, "I dunno... It just felt right, so I went with it. ...Was I wrong?"

"No," Albel said quietly and somewhat sheepishly with a small grin on his face.

"...Will you tell me one day?" Fayt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, one day..."

The pair eventually finished their breakfast and Albel washed the dishes* while Fayt did random housework. When lunchtime rolled around, Fayt cooked for Oma again, and he would have cooked for himself and Albel, but Oma urged them to get out of the house and get some fresh air.

Notes:

Dion! He lives!

Uhhh... I think it would be completely adorable to see Albel washing dishes lol. So I just had to throw that in there~


	7. Chapter 7

The blue-haired boy was drawn naturally to the water's edge, and he sat on shore, removed his shoes, and dangled his feet in the Sacred River. Albel walked up beside him and then joined him on the ground. They sat in silence, the only noise coming from the river their bare feet were drifting in and the birds in the trees.

_How long will it be safe to stay here? ...Will Vox come looking for me?_ Albel shuddered at the second thought. _God, I hope not... I wonder if the King will ever ask me to return...?_

_There he goes again..._ Fayt sighed. _Off in his own little world..._

_Will there ever be a day that I can go back to Airyglyph to live without being in a constant state of fear? Do I even _want_to go back?_ Albel pondered more and more, losing himself in thought.

The light realization of a small finger curled around his pinky brought Albel back to reality. He looked down at his right hand to see Fayt's hand right beside it, their little fingers overlapping. The presence of the blue-haired boy beside him warmed Albel's heart, and he realized he really _didn't _want to return to Airyglyph.

_How could I just leave him here? But... if the King asks for my return, I can't refuse... I owe too much to Airyglyph..._

Albel looked to Fayt with a sad smile on his face.

"Albel, what's wrong?" Fayt asked in confusion.

When his only response was a shifted gaze accompanied by a deafening silence, Fayt tugged on Albel's skirt to get his attention.

"Hey..." he said, "look at me."

Fayt's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic tears welling up in Albel's vermillion eyes.

"Hey... C'mon, talk to me, Albel," Fayt said softly, reaching a hand out to rest on Albel's cheek. "Tell me what's wrong." The younger male's voice was practically begging as he wiped away a few tears.

"...Nothing ever lasts..."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I can't stay here forever... I'll eventually have to go back..."

"Back where?"

"To Airyglyph..."

"...What? You're from _Airyglyph_? Then what were you doing in Peterny? That's Aquarian territory..." Fayt's voice trailed off in puzzlement. "Oh, wait... You said you were... running away... but... why?"

Albel was silent for a while and sighed deeply. He put his hand over Fayt's and moved it off his face and spoke.

"Can we go somewhere not so... open?"

"Of course. Follow me," Fayt said and picked up his shoes, walking away.

XxX

When Fayt and Albel reached a small secluded area, Fayt sat down on a soft patch of grass. He looked up at Albel and patted the ground beside him, motioning for the older male to join him. Albel sat down next to Fayt and leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh.

Silence reigned over them for a while and then Albel spoke.

"Do you remember when I told you my father gave up his life to save me?"

"Yeah," Fayt nodded.

"Well... in the Airyglyph military, there is a group known as the Dragon Brigade. My father was the leader, and it was my time to participate in the Accession of the Flame ceremony. You have to have an open heart and join forces with an air dragon, but I was just a stubborn, foolish child, and I _failed_...

"If you cannot make a pact with an air dragon, the penalty is death... My father jumped in front of me to shield me from the dragon's fiery breath, and he died in my place. Some of the flames reached me, though..." Albel lifted up his bandaged left arm in demonstration. "That was nine years ago, when I was fifteen."

Fayt looked on with interest as Albel leaned his head back and closed his eyes, recalling the events of the previous nine years.

"Since it was my fault the Captain of the Dragon Brigade died, _I_ had to pay the price..." A look of total dread washed over Albel's face and Fayt feared what he was about to hear. "For the last nine years, I've... The military leaders of Airyglyph..." Albel trailed off, not able to continue.

"It's okay, Albel, you don't have to say if it's too hard for you," Fayt gently placed a hand on Albel's arm in comfort.

"No... I'm fine. My punishment was... to be their... sex toy."

"What?!" Fayt asked, completely appalled. "What the hell does _that _accomplish?" the blue-haired boy was becoming furious. "That's ridiculous!!"

"Calm down," Albel said sternly. "Getting worked up over it won't do any good. Besides, I'm okay, for now..."

Fayt reluctantly calmed down a bit and settled back against the wall. He sighed deeply and said, "So what happens if you have to go back? ...What then?"

"I... I'll just have to hope Vox is dead."

"Vox?"

"He's the worst of them all... My punishment was _his _idea. Sick bastard..."

"How did you get away?"

"King Airyglyph. He helped me leave one night while Vox was away, and I stayed with Woltar in Kirlsa. He trained me with the katana, and sent me here."

"So... How long will you be staying here?"

"Until the King sends for me, I guess..."

Silence reigned over them as they stared out into the distance. Fayt clutched onto Albel's skirt almost desperately and spoke with a shaky voice.

"Albel... _please_ don't leave me..."

Fayt's pleading voice made him feel guilty.

_If the King asks me to return, I have no choice..._

"_Please..._" Fayt's voice drifted away sadly.

"Fayt," Albel spoke softly.

The blue-haired boy stared at the ground with his bangs covering his face as he held onto Albel's skirt even tighter.

"...You're going to tear my clothes if you keep holding on like that."

"Ah, I'm sorry," Fayt quickly apologized and let go.

The younger male curled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

_It seems our roles have been reversed..._

"Fayt, what are you so afraid of?"

"...Oma doesn't have much more time... After I lose her, if you leave too, I'll be all alone again..."

Albel watched as Fayt's body shook with quiet sobs.

"Please... _please_ don't leave me all alone..."

The older male reached out to Fayt and tentatively put his arms around him. Fayt turned slightly and returned the embrace, clutching to Albel like a life-line. Albel rested his chin on top of blue hair as Fayt cried softly into his chest.

"Albel," Fayt's voice was muffled by the other male's body. "I..." _I love you..._

"Hmm?"

Fayt shook his head. "It's nothing..." he whispered and hugged Albel even tighter, burying his face in the curve of Albel's neck.

After a while, Fayt spoke up again.

"Hey, Albel? Why don't you wear your collar or gauntlet anymore?"

Albel shrugged in response. "I guess because there's no reason to. Aquaria is a peaceful place. There's no point in being armed."

The grumbling of Fayt's hungry stomach broke the peaceful silence that had settled between them.

"Hungry?" Albel asked.

"Yeah..." Fayt chuckled sheepishly. "We should go eat," he suggested and reluctantly pulled away from Albel to stand up.

When they walked up the huge staircase back to town, they were a little closer than before. Fingers briefly intermingled as if they weren't sure they should join hands or not. Deciding it would be best to hide their budding relationship from the not-so-open-minded Aquarians, the two stuck to just walking closely, side by side.


	8. Chapter 8

After Albel and Fayt had eaten lunch, they returned home to find a runologist speaking with Oma, sitting in a chair beside the bed. When the young woman saw the two men in the doorway, she stood up and bowed, excusing herself to leave.

"...Everything all right?" Fayt asked cautiously as he walked towards the elderly woman.

"Yes, dear. All is well," Oma said kindly, then quickly changed the subject. "Why are you two back so soon?"

"...Um, were we _supposed_ to stay out late?"

"Hmm... Well, no. But you don't have to come home early just to take care of me."

"But Oma-"

"No buts," she cut off his objection sternly, but lightly.

Fayt sighed in resignation and spoke up. "Well, is there anything you need?"

"Not right now, dear. You two should go and do whatever it is young people do to enjoy themselves these days," Oma suggested, winking slyly at the two.

"......Uh...... _right_..." Fayt felt his face flush and he grabbed onto Albel, quickly leaving the room.

When they got to the living room, Fayt turned to Albel and said, "Albel, she's going crazy!"

Albel laughed. It wasn't some sort of evil, sadistic cackle – it was pure, lighthearted laughter.

"....." _Wow... That's the first time I've ever heard him laugh. It's breathtaking..._ "What's so funny?" Fayt asked in a confused and flustered daze.

Albel's laughter died down a little and he said, "She's not going crazy. She's just... observant, I guess..."

"What the heck?"

Albel chuckled amusedly at Fayt's flustered state and walked over to a bookshelf.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find something to read. Why else would I be looking at a bookshelf?"

"...Oh." Fayt's face reverted to its normal color and he sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. _God, I'm so tired all of a sudden..._

"Hmm... This'll do," Albel muttered to himself and went to sit on the far end of the couch.

He opened the book and began to read while Fayt stayed quiet. After a few minutes of awkward silence and uninteresting reading, Albel spoke up.

"Why are you being so quiet? Something wrong?"

"You were reading. I didn't want to bother you. And no, nothing's wrong, I'm just really tired..." Fayt said lethargically.

"Then why don't you sleep?"

"I... don't feel like... walking all the way... upstairs... too... tired..." he muttered as he began to nod off.

Albel smiled at the amusing sight of Fayt struggling to stay awake.

"Just lay down, then."

Fayt looked over to Albel with eyes that were barely open, and crawled towards him a little bit.

_What's he doing_? Albel wondered.

When Fayt rested his head in Albel's lap and curled up in a little ball, Albel didn't know whether to be annoyed or confused or to smile at the spectacle.

At the sound of Fayt's light snoring, Albel's eyes softened, and he tentatively ran a hand through silky blue hair. He let his fingers travel lightly over soft skin, and he had to fight the urge to steal a kiss from his sleeping companion. _I've never really noticed how... _beautiful_ he is..._

Albel put his book down on the end table next to him and leaned back a little to watch Fayt sleep. His fingers gradually found their way back to Fayt's face, and Albel gently traced the boy's soft features. Not wanting to wake Fayt up, Albel decided he should sleep, too. A hand rested tenderly in the curve of Fayt's neck as vermilion eyes drifted shut.

XxX

Fayt awoke to a slightly tickling, warm sensation against his neck. Green eyes opened lazily to see Albel sleeping upright, with a content look on his face. It didn't take Fayt long to realize that the warmth was coming from Albel's hand, which was lightly caressing his neck. The blue-haired boy reveled in the cozy feeling and then gradually sat up, detaching himself from Albel.

A quick glance at the clock let him know it was well after 11 pm.

_Oh no! I didn't fix supper for Oma!_

Fayt was rushing quietly to the kitchen when he noticed a small note taped on the doorway. He took the note down and went into the kitchen to read it under a small lamp.

"Fayt,

Don't worry about supper, dear. I'm fine. I'm sure I'll be asleep by the time you read this, so you should just get some rest. I apologize for teasing you and Albel earlier. You two are just so cute! See you in the morning.

Love,

Oma"

_Hmm..._ Fayt pouted slightly at his adoptive grandmother's blatant taunting. He balled up the small piece of paper and tossed it toward the trashcan, easily ringing it.

The blue-haired boy made his way back to the couch to find Albel sleepily blinking his eyes open.

"Mornin'," Fayt said in a light whisper.

"...What time is it?" Albel whispered back.

"It's almost midnight."

"That late? Really?"

"Yeah. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well... I guess not. But that's the longest nap I've ever had."

Fayt chuckled lightly at Albel's simple amazement and joined the other male on the couch.

"It sure is dark in here..." Fayt randomly pointed out after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, but the moon is full tonight, so it's not too dark."

"True... But it's kind of cold..." Fayt shivered unconsciously, proving his statement.

"Here," Albel pulled off the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and offered it to his young companion.

"Thanks," Fayt whispered and spread the blanket over them both.

Warm silence hovered over them for a while until Fayt spoke.

"I'm kind of bored..."

"..."

"There's nothing to do. Not anything _quiet_, anyway. We don't need to wake up Oma..."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Umm..." Fayt trailed off, lost in thought.

"Sleep is the only option."

"But we just woke up. I'm wide awake, I can't go back to sleep now."

"So?" Albel shrugged. "It's nice to be able to lie around comfortably and do nothing. I haven't been allowed that liberty in a long time..."

"Yeah, you're right..." Fayt said as he started to lie down.

"What are you doing?" Albel asked in bewilderment when he felt Fayt gently pushing him back to lay down with him on the couch.

"Going back to sleep. What'd you think?" he whispered innocently.

Albel's cheeks flushed slightly. _Yeah, that's what you _say_..._

Fayt nuzzled comfortably halfway on the older male's chest and fully against his side. They could feel each other's body temperature steadily rising from the extremely close proximity, and they locked eyes in the pale moonlight.

"Are you sure you want to sleep?" Albel whispered a little huskily. "'Cause it seems more like you just want to be on top of me."

The slightly rough, unconsciously wanting sound of Albel's voice made Fayt struggle with himself to hold back a moan.

"Is that a bad thing?" Fayt asked sincerely.

"Hmm..." Albel hummed softly as their faces came closer together.

The two looked at each other through heavy-lidded eyes and Fayt breathed warmly on Albel's lips.

"Albel..." he whispered wantonly. "Can I kiss you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" the older male whispered before crushing his mouth against Fayt's in a deep kiss.

The dark, quiet atmosphere, together with the comfort and ease with each other affected the kissing pair drastically. Each time their lips met, the kisses became longer and deeper and more full of raw emotion.

Albel's body acted on its own, and pulled Fayt onto him to straddle his waist. Their groins rubbed against each other, and they both moaned quietly, panting into each other's mouths with desire.

_What's gotten into me?_ Albel wondered, slightly shocked at his own behavior. _I shouldn't be doing this, should I? But... it feels so right..._

When Albel came to terms with himself, he kissed Fayt even more fervently, and held his young companion closer.

_Whoa..._ Fayt reeled at Albel's sudden intensity, and he kissed back just as fiercely. He thrust slightly against Albel, making the older male arch into him and break their kiss with a loud, needy moan.

"Fayt..."

At the sound of his name uttered so pleadingly, Fayt stopped all action and looked at Albel. Red med green in the pale moonlight, and Albel whispered quietly.

"We should probably stop..." his voice trailed off and he averted his eyes in slight embarrassment. _This can't happen right now... I don't even know how I feel about him... Sure, it feels right, but... why...?_

"I... I'm sorry..." Fayt whispered his apology with a deeply pained expression.

Albel began to sit up on the couch and Fayt started to move off of him.

"Wait," Albel said and gently grabbed on to Fayt's arm. "It's not like that." _I didn't mean to hurt him..._

Fayt looked back into his companion's vermilion eyes. The sad expression on Fayt's face was like a stab to Albel's heart, and the older male moved a hand to Fayt's cheek, tenderly caressing soft skin.

"It's not like that," he repeated with a sad, reassuring smile.

Albel softly pressed his mouth to Fayt's in a sweet kiss to prove his point. He moved his lips to the younger male's forehead, and he gently brushed back blue hair to leave a light, lingering kiss there. Albel pulled back a little and leaned his forehead against Fayt's, and hugged his young companion tightly.

Their breath intermingled warmly, and at the sweet, comforting gesture, Fayt sincerely whispered, "Albel... I love you..."

In their embrace, Fayt felt Albel go slightly rigid, and the older male unconsciously tried to pull away.

"Hm? Albel?" Fayt questioned softly and tried to look Albel in the eyes, but the jaded man's gaze was directed at the ground.

Fayt turned Albel's face toward him, but Albel wasn't there. Deep red eyes were wide in fear and shock, and though they were directed at Fayt, the blue-haired boy was not what Albel was seeing. Crimson eyes were looking through him, getting caught up in a dark, tortured past.

"_Liar_..." Albel whispered in disbelief. "He said _no_ _one_ could ever love me... I'm a _murderer_... I'm a _monster_..."

"Albel, I wasn't lying. C'mon, snap out of it," Fayt said as he shook Albel gently.

"No!!" Albel shouted as he pushed the younger male away from him.

Vermilion eyes were clouded with hurt and fear as he began to get up off the couch to walk away.

Fayt grabbed on to Albel's wrist and spoke calmly. "Albel. Calm down. Be more trusting, alright? I wasn't lying to you."

"How _can_ I be more trusting? My own _king_ let his men _rape_ me for nine years!!" Albel snapped at Fayt and got off the couch, heading quickly up the stairs.

"Albel..." Fayt whispered sadly to himself as he watched the older male's retreating figure in the dark.

XxX

Albel stormed up the stairs dejectedly and filled with pain, and went to his and Fayt's room. Kicking off his shoes, he changed into his pajamas and crawled in bed, pulling the covers up over his head. He laid in bed shivering as his mind filed through the previous nine years. When he realized how cruelly he had shoved Fayt away only moments before, a wave of guilt washed over him. _He probably hates me, now..._

After a few minutes of silence, Albel heard light footsteps padding across the floor. The soft sound of rustling fabric could be heard as Fayt changed into his pj's, and crawled into bed behind Albel.

The blue-haired boy gently wrapped his arms around Albel and pulled the older male to him closely, against his bare chest. Albel gradually stopped trembling and fought back the urge to cry.

"It's okay, 'Bel," Fayt whispered soothingly. "Just because that evil man told you those horrible things, that doesn't mean it's true. Your father's death _wasn't_ your fault, and it's _not_ true that no one could ever love you. _I_ do, Albel. _I_ love you, so, _so_ much..."

Fayt was on the verge of tears as he gently pressed his lips to the back of Albel's neck. The older male clung desperately to Fayt's words and turned towards him to look into sad, loving eyes.

"I love you," Fayt repeated with a genuine smile.

The younger male's honest emotions and total acceptance of Albel made the tears in vermilion eyes overflow. He pulled Fayt to him tightly and sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh..." Fayt hushed him softly and pressed his lips to Albel's forehead, holding him close.

The two stayed tangled together warmly as they drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The soft sound of his name being whispered against his ear woke Albel up pleasantly.

"Hey," Fayt said with a cute grin when groggy red eyes opened. He pressed his lips gently to Albel's, then said, "Good morning."

"You're... beaming," Albel said, slightly amazed.

"I know," the younger male replied with a bright smile.

"Hmm..."

"Wanna lounge in bed all day?" Fayt suggested, cuddling closer to Albel.

"...Doesn't lying around being inactive like that make you physically ill?"

"Well... I dunno," he shrugged.

"Hmm..."

They laid still for a while, looking at each other in the warm glow of the morning sunlight. Albel eventually shifted his eyes away and spoke. "...I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Fayt replied without hesitation.

Albel looked unsurely into green eyes, questioning silently. Fayt took Albel's hand and brought it to his mouth, softly pressing his lips to the palm.

"It's all right. Really," he said sincerely.

The older male sighed heavily in relief and laced his fingers with Fayt's, then kissed the boy's soft lips lazily.

"Thank you..." Albel whispered against Fayt's lips, then kissed him deeply, embracing the blue-haired boy with his heart.

At the sound of someone clearing her throat, both boys immediately stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doorway.

"Oma! You're not supposed to get out of bed!" Fayt said frantically.

"Well, you two weren't up yet, so I decided to bring you breakfast in bed. You've done it for me before. It's my turn to return the favor," Oma explained and chuckled lightly at the flushed expression on both of the boys' faces.

Oma walked to them and served their food, leaving the room immediately afterwards.

"You're welcome!" she said jokingly from the hallway.

"Ah, thank you, Oma!" Fayt said loudly enough for her to hear. "But don't you get out of bed unless you absolutely _have_ to!"

Albel and Fayt looked at each other in slight embarrassment with matching grins, then ate their breakfast.

XxX

After lunchtime, Oma called the two boys into her room. She asked Fayt to run and get her some medicine from her runologist doctor at the castle.

"Fayt," she said, just as he was about to walk out the door.

"Hmm?" He turned back around.

"Thank you for _everything_, dear," she said sincerely. "I love you."

Fayt walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's the least I can do. I love you too, Oma," he said kindly, kissed her on the cheek, then left the room.

Just as Albel was about to leave the room, Oma spoke.

"Wait."

He turned around to look at his companion's adoptive grandmother, and was shocked at the terribly weary expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"My time is up," she said gravely. She paused to let Albel really comprehend her blunt statement. "Take good care of him, Albel. I'm sure you know how deeply Fayt is in love with you. You are _everything_ to him, Albel. He _needs_ you."

Vermilion eyes full of assurance looked at Oma, and she smiled slightly in understanding as she breathed her last breath. He walked over to the still-smiling corpse and whispered, "Don't worry, Oma... I'll never leave him."

XxX

When Fayt arrived home, medicine in hand, he ran up the stairs to get the meds to Oma faster. The sight of a runologist placing a sheet over Oma's lifeless body made him drop the medicine bottle, glass shattering all over the floor. He stared wide-eyed in shock, trying to take in the scene before him. The room was empty, other than the dead body and the melancholy runologist.

_No..._

He barely noticed the footsteps in the hallway. His body was so numb he could hardly register the strong arm that wrapped itself around his waist and the hand that covered his eyes. His mind was blank. He only felt emptiness; loneliness; the slight sensation of being pulled back away from that lifeless room. He vaguely realized that he was in a darker room, his face buried in the crook of someone's neck, arms holding him tightly.

And then the tears came.

He looked up to see Albel's sad, tear-dimmed eyes, and he cried harder. Fayt clutched desperately to Albel, sobbing into his chest, embracing him tightly. Albel let him cry, and he rand his hands soothingly up and down Fayt's back. A few tears escaped vermilion eyes, and the warrior held all the others back, determined to be strong for the one who needed him most.

He cradled Fayt against his chest and pressed his lips gently to his brow, resting his forehead against blue hair. They held each other in silence, the only noise in the dark, quiet room being Fayt's broken gasps and sobs.

"Hey..." Albel said softly, pulling away slightly and lifting Fayt's face with a finger.

The younger male's crestfallen gaze tore at Albel's heart. He walked to a chair, Fayt gravitating with him, as if they were connected by some powerful, unseen force. Albel sat down and got comfortable, and extended a hand to his broken companion.

Fayt took his hand with tearful, blank eyes, and crawled into Albel's lap, curling himself into a wounded ball. He leaned against Albel and put his arms around his neck, holding on to him for dear life.

"A-Albel..." he stuttered, his breathing ragged from his constant sobbing. "I... I'm..."

"Shh..." Albel hushed Fayt softly, wrapping his arms around his thin, shaking body.

XxX

They were still holding each other as night fell. Fayt had calmed down a little bit, and he decided to take a bath. Terrified to be alone, he pleaded with Albel to stay with him, so Albel sat on the bathroom floor.

Fayt played idly with the bubbles as he soaked in the warm water. He sighed heavily and sank deeper into the water, dunking his head under. When he came up out of the water, he leaned his chin near Albel, whose back rested on the side of the tub, eyes closed in weariness.

Fayt rested his head on his arm as he stared at Albel in silence, wondering if the other male was awake. He lifted a bubble-covered hand and touched Albel's face tentatively, not wanting to get caught. Vermilion eyes opened slowly at the light sensation of a hand on his face. Albel turned his head to look Fayt in the eyes, saddened at the hopeless gaze in green orbs. He leaned towards his young companion and pressed their lips together softly, then turned back around.

"Don't stay in there too long..." he said quietly. "You'll get all pruney..."

"Mmhmm..." Fayt hummed softly.

He finished washing and let the water drain out as he dried off with a large towel. Albel moved out of the way so Fayt could step out of the tub, and leaned against the bathroom door.

The blue-haired boy stood there in silence, towel wrapped around his shoulders and over his entire body, shivering. He looked to Albel with sad, pleading eyes, and walked slowly to him, resting his head on his companion's chest. Albel didn't care that his shirt was getting soaked by drenched blue hair, and he enveloped Fayt's small, lithe body with strong arms in a comforting embrace.

"It's all right..." he whispered. "You don't have to be strong for anyone anymore."

Albel felt Fayt's body tremble in his arms and pull away slightly, so they were looking each other in the face. Green eyes were deep pits of despair, and red smoldered with a sad, shy longing.

They stood staring into each other's souls for a moment until Albel grabbed a small towel and started to dry off Fayt's hair. He dried blue locks gently as Fayt leaned against him, needing human touch to keep him from completely losing himself.

_It kills me, seeing him like this..._ Albel mused to himself in pained silence. _Why does it feel like my heart's being torn to shreds...?_

When he finished drying Fayt's hair, Albel spoke softly, as if in reverence. "Sleep?"

The younger male nodded in response and walked back into their room. As Albel discarded his wet shirt and skirt then crawled into bed, Fayt put on some pj's and turned off all the lights. He got in the bed slowly, struggling to keep exhausted tears from falling.

Albel pulled Fayt to him closely, entwining their legs and resting his forehead against Fayt's. Their breath intermingled warmly, the closeness and comfort slightly baffling the older male. Fayt's breathing slowed and deepened and Albel kissed his pale cheek lightly before following him in sleep.

XxX

The next few days passed by in a blur for Fayt, as he subconsciously withdrew from everyone around him. Albel took on the responsibility of dealing with the funeral preparations, and anything else that needed to be done around the house. Fayt's unusual distance disturbed him somewhat, but he could relate. He knew what it was like to lose someone that important in his life.

The funeral was much like Opa's – small with only a few there to pay their respects. Unlike his adoptive grandfather's funeral, Fayt had only one person to cling to. Albel held on to Fayt, doing his best to be the young man's strength. Fayt's grip on Albel's hand wasn't as tight or as comfortable as before. His eyes were lifeless, as if his soul retreated to some far away, unreachable place.

Days later when he noticed that Fayt had began to neglect his own well-being, Albel decided a change in scenery would do them good.


	10. Chapter 10

Fayt hardly noticed when he left Aquios, went through the lively town of Peterny, around Arias, and arrived in Kirlsa. He and Albel had been traveling by foot since lums weren't native to Aquaria, only carrying things they absolutely needed. A kind neighbor told Albel that she would take care of their house until they got back, so he packed up some essentials, donned his armor and katana, and set off for the little mining town. Fayt hadn't even questioned where they were going; he just drifted around like an empty doll, which worried Albel half to death.

When they arrived in Kirlsa late one night, Albel headed straight for Woltar's mansion. _He let me stay here before... What about now?_

Luckily, Woltar's love for strays wasn't to be underestimated, and he gladly ushered the two boys in. Once they were settled in Albel's room from his previous stay, Woltar called Albel out to talk to him.

"I never really expected you'd come back here... much less with someone accompanying you. Not to ruin this pleasant reunion, but... you do realize that by being here, the more likely it is you will be found, do you not?" he asked in a sad, concerned voice.

"Yes, I know..." Albel trailed off. "But Fayt doesn't need to be in Aquaria right now, so... I thought we could come here."

"Fayt?"

Albel nodded. "We met in Peterny, and he let me stay with him and his family in Aquaria. He's my..." _What is he, really? My friend? No... it's so much more than that... Companion...?... What do I _want_ him to be? What am I to _him_?..._

Woltar watched on in amusement as Albel lost himself in slightly flustered, deep thought.

"It's all right, Albel," he said kindly with a light chuckle. "I'm pretty sure I understand."

_Hmm? What's _that_ supposed to mean?_

"If his family's in Aquaria, the why are you _here_?"

"Oh... Well..." Albel started reluctantly. "They were his adoptive family, actually. Oma and Opa."

"_Were_?"

"When we reached Aquaria, Opa had just passed away. Then Oma's funeral was only a few days ago."

"Oh, I see... I'm very sorry to hear that..." he said sincerely.

"I thought a change of scenery might be good..." Albel admitted shyly.

"He's not taking the loss very well, is he?"

"No... They were all he had..."

"He must mean a lot to you if you brought him _here_," Woltar said.

Albel quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment and shifted awkwardly on his feet. Woltar chuckled lightly to himself and said, "Go on now, you should get some sleep. I'm sure you're both exhausted. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Okay... Good night," Albel said and left Woltar's study.

XxX

When Albel got to his room, Fayt was already in bed, snoring softly. Albel smiled to himself, thankful that his companion's sleep was not haunted by nightmares. He removed his collar and armor, then changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Albel stared at Fayt's face in the moonlight and shifted closer to the sleeping boy. He curled an arm around his slim body and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

XxX

His legs were spread and something hard and hot and wet was pressing against his groin. Albel's eyes opened to see a very naked Fayt laying on him in an extremely provocative position, and Albel idly realized that he didn't have on any clothes either.

_How did _that_ happen?_

Fayt kissed Albel lovingly, holding him close, then pulled away to stare into vermilion eyes.

"Albel..." he whispered. "You wouldn't be doing this with me unless you love me... right?" His voice was weak and full of uncertainty.

"..." _..._Do_ I love him?_

Fayt looked away with a pained expression on his face. "This is the _ultimate_ expression of love and trust. If you don't love me, stop me. _Please_, stop me..." he cried, tears falling onto Albel's face beneath him.

_I don't want him to stop..._

"...Albel?"

Albel lifted his hand to Fayt's face and gently wiped away his tears.

_It hurts so much to see him like this..._

"No..." he whispered.

Fayt's eyes rained tears as he looked away and tried to move off of Albel. The older male pulled Fayt to him and crushed their mouths together, kissing him passionately.

"No, I won't stop you," Albel breathed against the younger male's lips. His eyes softened, and he turned Fayt's face so they were staring into each other's souls.

"I love you."

XxX

"-bel... Hey, Albel, wake up," Fayt's voice slowly came into focus as vermilion eyes blinked open groggily. Albel looked at Fayt, who was fully clothed, then examined himself, and then reality hit.

_It was just a dream..._

"Albel, are you okay?" Fayt asked, genuine concern showing all over his face.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine..." he blushed furiously and looked away.

"Well... Alright, if you say so. But if there's something wrong, you can tell me, okay?"

Albel pulled Fayt to him in a tight embrace, slightly startling the younger male with his sudden action.

_I _do_ love him... but... how am I supposed to say something like that?_

"Albel?"

_I'm making him worry again... I should be taking care of him. _He's_ the one who's really hurting..._

"I'm sorry..." Albel whispered sadly. He let go of Fayt reluctantly and sat up in bed.

"Are you very hungry?" Fayt asked.

"...No, not really. Why?"

"Well... if it's all right with you, I'd rather not go to breakfast."

"Do you not feel well?"

"No..." Fayt's voice trailed off as he tugged on Albel's arm to get him to lie back down. He pulled the older male to him close and curled up against him. "I'd just rather be right here... like this, with you..."

Albel blushed furiously at Fayt's honest confession and was surprised that the blue-haired boy hardly seemed phased at all, like two men cuddling with each other in bed was completely normal.

_God, why does he make my heart melt like that?_ Albel sighed with a sheepish grin.

"Okay," Albel said as he brushed blue hair out of Fayt's face and left a soft kiss on his brow. He trailed kisses over closed green eyes, Fayt's nose, his cheeks, down his jaw, ending up with both of their mouths meeting in a slow, sensual kiss.

_That dream must be getting to me... I can't hold myself back..._

Fayt ran his hand down Albel's side and rubbed his thumb against the smooth skin of the older male's hip. Albel moaned lightly at the touch, wishing the hand would go lower. They broke the kiss for air, but it wasn't long until their lips found their way back to each other.

As tongues intertwined and kisses grew deeper, Fayt gradually moved above Albel, positioning himself so their hips were lined and grinding against each other. After a particularly stimulating thrust, Albel gasped and moaned loudly, arching into the younger man above him. Clothes were gradually discarded as they undressed each other, their mouths never losing touch except when shirts were taken off.

Fayt kissed Albel lovingly, holding him close, then pulled away to stare into vermilion eyes. "Albel..." he whispered. "You wouldn't be doing this with me unless you love me... right?" His voice was weak and full of uncertainty.

"..." _Yes, I love you... Am I supposed to just... say it? I've never said that to anyone before... I've never really loved anyone, not until now..._

Fayt looked away with a pained expression on his face. "This is the _ultimate_ expression of love and trust. If you don't love me, stop me. _Please_, stop me..." he cried, tears falling onto Albel's face beneath him.

_My dream became reality..._

"...Albel?"

Albel lifted his hand to Fayt's face and gently wiped away his tears.

_It hurts so much to see him like this..._

"No..." he whispered.

Fayt's eyes rained tears as he looked away and tried to move off of Albel. The older male pulled Fayt to him and crushed their mouths together, kissing him passionately.

"No, I won't stop you," Albel breathed against the younger male's lips. His eyes softened, and he tilted Fayt's face so they were staring into each other's souls. "I love you."

Fayt looked at Albel in surprise and then pulled back a little.

"...Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Emerald eyes faltered with disbelief and uncertainty. "Are you sure what you feel isn't just pity?"

"I'm sure," Albel said sincerely, holding on to Fayt's hand and kissing it gently. He looked into deep green eyes and laid his heart bare. "I love you, Fayt."

Fayt pulled Albel into a tight embrace, and kissed the older male lovingly as a new, happy and relieved onslaught of tears washed over him.

"A-Albel," he choked out through sobs. "I love you, too." Fayt looked into Albel's eyes, smiling through his tears. "I'm so happy," he said as he kissed his companion gently.

"If you're happy, then why are you crying?" Albel asked in confusion. _How can he say he's happy when he's crying so much?_

"These aren't sad tears, Albel," Fayt explained kindly. "You don't know how _happy_ I am that you feel the same as I do. I don't feel guilty anymore. I'm... _whole_."

Albel's chest constricted with a rush of emotions and the need to have Fayt close, always. _God, I can't cry, too..._ Albel held back his tears and kissed Fayt's lips soothingly, keeping the younger man from crying any more.

Fayt kissed back with fervor, and began to take control of the situation once again. He shivered in pleasure as he felt Albel's hands roaming all over his body. The feeling of skin on skin was like a fire, spreading throughout both of their bodies, making them pant into each other's mouth hotly.

The blue-haired boy sucked on his fingers to get them wet enough and lowered his hand to Albel's entrance. He whispered softly in the other male's ear, "May I?"

Albel shrunk back a little bit in a completely natural fear. _It won't hurt, will it? Will it be as painful as it was with... Vox... and the others...? God, please, no..._

Fayt saw the fear in Albel's eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Don't worry, 'Bel. I won't hurt you, I swear." He kissed Albel's forehead tenderly, sealing his promise. "If it hurts, just tell me, and I'll stop. Okay?"

"...How do you even know what you're doing?"

Fayt was taken by surprise by the question, and he blushed furiously. "Uh, well, actually... I really don't. I'm just going on _instinct_."

_He's doing a damn good job of "going on instinct"..._

"So I'm your first?" Albel asked.

Fayt blushed even more but smiled at Albel and nodded.

"I wish I could say the same..." the older male said sadly, averting his eyes.

"Hey..." Fayt said, getting his attention. "It's okay." He kissed Albel, conveying his love the best he could.

Albel kissed him back and Fayt used the distracting kiss to his advantage, and let a finger slip into the older male. Albel tensed a little, but quickly relaxed, allowing Fayt to slip another finger inside him. The blue-haired boy stretched him gently, searching for that spot that would make Albel see stars. When Albel gasped and moaned loudly, arching into Fayt, he knew he'd found it.

_...What was _that_?_

Fayt continued stretching him until he thought it was sufficient and removed his fingers. Green met red in a silent question and Albel nodded, letting the younger male continue. He entered slowly, watching the expression on Albel's face, making sure he wasn't in pain. Once Fayt was completely enveloped by the older male's body, he gave Albel a minute to adjust to being filled by him.

_I didn't know this could be so... gentle..._

Albel kissed Fayt fully on the mouth and wrapped his legs around the other's waist in invitation. The younger male pulled out a little and thrust back into the body beneath him. He gradually started a steady pace, and the two moved together, completely in sync. When Fayt hit his sweet spot, Albel pulled him into a deep, heated kiss in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle his moan. Breaking the kiss for air, the older male muttered, "Oh God, _Fayt_..."

Hearing his name uttered so breathlessly and wantonly woke an inner passion in Fayt that he didn't even know existed. He sped up the pace, pushing into Albel with more force, hitting his sweet spot every time. The older male kept up with him and gasped in pleasant surprise when Fayt reached between their bodies to stroke Albel in time with his thrusts.

_God, this feels so good... It actually doesn't feel like my body's being torn to shreds...I've never felt so close to someone before..._

Albel was nearing sweet release, and Fayt noticed, quickening his movements. The older male came, his seed covering his and Fayt's chests, and he was acutely aware of the other Fayt's seed rushing warmly into his body as he followed him over the edge. They panted into each other's mouths and Fayt collapsed against Albel tiredly, breathing hard. When Fayt began to pull out of Albel carefully, vermilion eyes pleaded for him to stop.

"Wait..." he said quietly, wanting to savor the sweetness of the mutual act of love.

Fayt understood and stayed put as Albel asked. The older male kissed Fayt lazily, lovingly, putting his whole heart into his every touch. They leisurely explored each other's mouths, cuddling together warmly, basking in the sacred feeling between them. Albel ended the kiss gently, looking at Fayt in the morning sunlight that poured in lightly through the window, dancing on beautiful pale skin. Vermilion eyes bore into emerald orbs, not wanting to ever look away. Fayt smiled at Albel in pure joy and kissed him one last time before gently pulling out of his body.

"I think we need to shower," he said lightly, resting his forehead against Albel's.

The older male chuckled in agreement with a grin on his face, and sat up reluctantly in his bed.

XxX

They took turns bathing each other gently, tenderly, their lips meeting casually in sweet kisses. By the time they made it back to their room and changed into their clothes, Woltar was knocking on their door. Albel gave him permission to come in the room and the old Count stood there for a moment, noting with ease how close Albel and Fayt were. He took in their appearance: faces flushed a slight pink, how close they stood together, the shy affectionate glances they shared, and even how damp their hair was, after a bath that was obviously shared.

He chuckled quietly to himself and said, "You boys are amazing."

"Sir?" Fayt asked politely, especially considering it was the first time formally meeting the Count.

Woltar shook his head with a happy grin on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Fayt. I'm glad to see you look much better than you did last night."

"Thank you, Sir. It's very nice to meet you, too," he said with a slight bow.

"No need to be so formal, boy," Woltar said lightheartedly. "You two are very welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you," Fayt said with another small bow, not able to suppress his natural politeness.

Woltar looked to Albel who gave him a little grin and asked about breakfast.

"It's nearly time for lunch, now. I guess your trip was really tiring, considering how long you two slept in," the old man said, winking at Albel while Fayt wasn't looking.

_Oh God... He _knows_..._ Albel realized and blushed deeply, looking away.

"Would you boys like me to have lunch prepared for you, or would you rather find somewhere to eat in town?"

"Here would be nice, if it's not too much trouble," the ruby-eyed man said.

"It's no problem at all. Lunch will be ready in about an hour."

"Okay. Thank you," Albel said and watched Woltar nod and leave the room.

"Um... Can we walk around town until lunch, then?"

"Of course," Albel said with a happy little grin on his face. He held his hand out to Fayt in invitation, and the younger male laced their fingers together as they walked out the door.

XxX

Fayt explored Kirlsa to his heart's content, Albel always by his side. Every once in a while he would start thinking too much; dwelling on the loss of his last parental figure. Albel could tell, because Fayt's pace would slow, and emerald eyes would become very distant. A gentle tug on his hand usually snapped him out of it, but sometimes a tight embrace was needed. Sure, they got a few stares from random passersby, but the strangers' questioning gazes went unnoticed.

They existed solely in their own little orb of comfort and shy affections until just moments after lunch. Woltar called Albel to his room again, with Fayt following naturally in tow. The old count looked at the lovers with a grave, upset visage.

"Our King wants you to return home."

Those words were all it took to make Albel tense up in natural fear as his mind played through scarring events like an old film. Bleeding skin. Pain. Tears of agony. A blank face, the soul within almost completely devoid of life. Pain. Blood. Degrading words. Sharp nails. Freezing stone against his back. Breath like acid on his neck. A wish for death.

"He says he can protect you this time— that there's nothing to worry about. He wants you to take your father's—"

The words faded into oblivion as Albel sank deeper and deeper, seeing his past relived. Vermilion eyes closed wearily, tears threatening to spill, and he knew no more.

Notes:

OHGOD you guys, writing uke-Albel is the hardest thing I've ever done TTATT


	11. Chapter 11

Albel awoke to the sound of his name being called by Woltar. He sat up and looked at his surroundings, finding himself in his bed with Fayt right beside him, clinging to his hand like a lifeline. He would've smiled lovingly and placed a kiss against a slightly flushed cheek, had it not been for the disturbing recurring images flashing through his mind.

_And I thought I had that all blocked out..._

"I'm sorry..." the old man said sincerely. "I tried to tell him you have a new life, and not to ruing things... His stubbornness is truly... _taxing_."

Albel sighed deeply and laid back down, gazing at his hand entwined with Fayt's.

"He never left your side, you know," Woltar said quietly.

A weak smile passed over Albel's face as gazed at his lover, wanting desperately to hold him close, but not with Woltar in the room. Emerald eyes opened sleepily and looked into vermilion orbs closely.

"Hey..." Fayt said softly.

"You were only unconscious for a few hours. Supper will be ready in a little while," Woltar said unobtrusively then excused himself, leaving almost silently.

"...Are you okay?" Fayt asked with great concern.

"I'm so sorry..." Albel apologized. "I should be strong for you... not... blacking out and making you worry."

"Albel... It's okay," Fayt whispered as he pulled his lover close. "I'm... okay. I'll be okay. I've got _you_, after all." He grinned sheepishly and placed a sweet kiss on Albel's cheek. "And you've got me. I'll go to Airyglyph with you, if you intend to go. I won't let you be alone. Especially around _that_ man. I'll be your strength, like you are mine. We can heal each other."

Albel hugged Fayt tightly, tears of intense gratefulness threatening to fall. "Thank you..." he mumbled into the curve of his lover's neck.

Fayt ran his fingers soothingly through silky two-toned hair, letting a comforting silence rest between them as they held each other. After a while, Albel spoke, his voice muffled against the other male's neck.

"Are you sure you don't mind accompanying me to Airyglyph?"

"Not at all," Fayt whispered into Albel's hair. "I'll follow you even unto the ends of the world." He laughed softly and mumbled, "God, I'm so corny."

Albel moved so he could look at his lover's face and gazed into emerald eyes with a shy grin on his face. "I love you, Fayt," he said softly, leaning in for a kiss. Their mouths moved against each other's gently, and Fayt's breath misted over Albel's lips, as he said, "I love you too, Albel." Their lips met again, and they let their bodies take over, expressing their deep love for one another.

XxX

They lingered in Arias for a few days, until Albel thought he was ready to return to his old "home". Woltar had wished them well as he saw them off, reminding the lovers again that they had a place to return to in his mansion, if they so desired.

Albel and Fayt rode off towards Airyglyph together on a lum, anxious to see what would happen when they reached the royal city. The closer they got, the more Albel unconsciously slowed down the pace of the horse-like creature they were riding. The lum was stopped completely when they reached the entrance to the city, Albel looking ahead wearily, not sure what to do.

Fayt slipped his arms around Albel's waist and leaned up to his ear and whispered, "We can go back, if you want." He kissed the back of his lover's neck softly and hugged him tightly. A quiet sigh fell from the older male's lips and he placed a strong yet shaking hand on Fayt's arms wrapped around him. He twisted his upper body sideways just enough to kiss his lover briefly, and then headed into Airyglyph.

XxX

Winter in Airyglyph was never a good thing, and it only made the city appear even more barren and deserted. The two rode through the city cautiously, every step the lum took echoing off the buildings around them. They left the creature in a stable near the castle and went the rest of the way on foot.

Albel headed immediately to the King's quarters, Fayt following closely behind, trying to ignore the suspicious glances cast their way. After a knock on the door and a semi-quiet "Come in," Albel and Fayt stepped into the room, closing the door behind them.

King Airyglyph XIII looked up to see a skittish-looking Albel and a young man with bright blue hair standing near him protectively. He smiled a little ruefully and said, "It's god to see you, Albel."

"Why did you send for me?" Albel asked warily, trying not to sound as irritated as he really was.

"I would like you to take your father's place. You shouldn't have to be treated like a criminal."

"But, what about..."

"Vox? He's been missing in action for quite some time, now. You're safe. You can come back home."

The proposition was enticing, and Albel told the King he would think about it and give him an answer soon.

"Oh, there's also someone I would like you to meet," King Airyglyph said, seeming quite pleased with himself.

"And who might this 'someone' be?" Albel asked, not enthusiastic in the least about meeting some stranger.

"Her name is Elsa. She's a beautiful young lady from the far side of the continent of Gaitt, and she recently traveled here with her father, the king of their country. I don't mean to be hasty or to step out of line, but you're a grown man. Don't you think it's time you settled down?"

Fayt looked at Albel worriedly, and vermilion eyes softened when their gazes met.

"Don't worry," Albel whispered softly to his lover. He turned back to his king and said, "Meeting her will not be necessary."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Red and green met again as the pair shared a gentle smile. Their hands came together naturally, fingers lacing tightly.

"Because I already have someone," he said with a quiet happiness.

"I see..." King Airyglyph trailed off, at a loss for words. After he regained his composure, he led the pair to a room to share during their stay in Airyglyph.

"If you need more blankets to keep warm, just tell a maid. There are always a few roaming around on night shift."

Albel nodded in acknowledgement and the King left them in their room. There was a warm fire burning and thick, inviting blankets on the bed.

"Tired?" the older male asked his lover who was eyeing the warm bed, just dying to go crawl under the covers.

"Well... it _is_ getting a bit late..." Fayt said as he walked towards the bed, removing his shoes and socks on his way. Albel followed him, stripping down to something more comfortable.

When they crawled in the huge bed, they automatically moved close together to curl up around each other.

"Thank you..." Albel's breath misted warmly against Fayt's lips.

"For what?"

"For being with me. Accepting me. _Loving _me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be engaged to that Elsa girl right now..." Albel mumbled, shuddering a little at the thought of marrying Elsa.

Fayt chuckled lightly and brushed his lips softly against Albel's. "You're welcome," he whispered, following up with a deeper kiss. They eventually (and reluctantly) separated and huddled together even closer.

Fayt yawned quietly, making Albel yawn, which was followed by stifled laughter and how ridiculously contagious yawns are.

"G'night, Albel," Fayt said lovingly.

"Good night," Albel whispered against soft lips, then rested his forehead against his lover's, and sleep found them both quickly.

XxX

"Woltar has told me of your training," King Airyglyph said the next morning at breakfast.

"...What of it?"

"He seemed quite impressed. I trust his judgment. I would like it if you would take your father's place." Arzei kept his voice nonchalant, but he was completely aware that he was treading on thin ice.

"I'm not exactly _fond_ of dragons," Albel said with contained anger.

"Well then, why not become Captain of the Black Brigade?"

Albel scowled, distaste written all over his face.

"At least consider..." the King urged, then excused himself to his study.

Vermilion eyes closed with a heavy sigh as Albel mulled over the thought of leading the men that were under Shelby, or, God forbid, _Vox_.

"What are you thinking?" Fayt's voice questioned softly.

"Just how much I'm not cut out for this..." the older male muttered.

"You don't have to, you know? He's not going to force you."

"But... he's still my _King_... I guess I could at least... try... with the Black Brigade..."

"Well, no matter what you choose, I'll still be here beside you," Fayt said, smiling sweetly. "Though, I'm not particularly fond of the idea of you going off to war..." he tried to laugh lightly, but he couldn't hide the absolute fear in his eyes. Fayt shifted his gaze in hopes that Albel wouldn't see how much he didn't want him to go away, even for a second. But Albel saw. He grabbed his lover's hand reassuringly and said, "We'll be fine."

XxX

After only a week or so into training the Black Brigade, Albel had already exceeded the King's expectations. Late one night after supper as Fayt was returning to his room, he heard muffled shouts from the other side of the closed door.

"--ought you were missing in ac--"

"Don't you wish. I bet you thought you were rid of me, you little _slut_."

"Ngh... Stop it! Get off of me!!"

And at that, Fayt burst through the door to see a middle-aged mad pinning a nearly-naked Albel to his and Albel's bed, trying to do to him what he had gotten away with for nine long years.

"Fayt!" Albel almost shrieked in panic.

But words couldn't reach him. Something took over. Something primal, reacting to his extreme anger and fear, and pale blue light burst forth from him. Iridescent wings of magic appeared on his back as a massive, concentrated array of light focused itself on Vox. Loud cries of agony could be heard, and then everything went black.

XxX

King Airyglyph XIII was jolted from his sleep by a shocking explosion. Immediately thinking it was an attack by Aquaria, he got out of bed, frantically throwing on decent clothes and scattered throughout his castle to see what was going on. What he saw, though, was completely unexpected. A huge section of his castle was gone, leaving not even the smallest trace it had even been there to being with. It was as if it had just vaporized into thin air. In the center of the... nothingness, however, pieces of the bedroom stood intact. There was a bookshelf, a chair beside a nonexistent window, a bed with someone on it... and a blue-haired boy slumped on the ground.

The King rushed over to them, not knowing what to do. He looked at Fayt, who appeared to be unconscious, then to Albel, who was staring in shock at his fallen lover. Then, before Arzei could even blink, Albel had moved to Fayt's side, shaking him gently, trying to coax him back into consciousness.

_...I've never seen Albel show so much emotion... He looks so frantic and scared and concerned... That boy must really mean a lot to him..._

When tears started streaming down Albel's face, Arzei finally moved.

"Albel, we need to move before people start flocking," the King warned warily.

If Albel had heard what was said, he made no move to acknowledge it, only clutching his lover to his chest in desperation.

"Albel," he said more firmly, bending down so they were face to face. "We'll take him to the infirmary. Move. Now."

As soon as they had gotten out of sight, people started to horde around the destroyed part of the castle, assuming the worst...

XxX

"Albel, what happened?" King Airyglyph asked in absolute confusion.

Albel was silent for a while, staring at his lover on the bed in the infirmary, holding his smaller hand between both of his own. "_Vox came back_..." he whispered.

"What?!" The King's eyes widened in fear as he gasped loudly in disbelief.

"Yeah..."

"Well, is Vox the one that destroyed my castle?"

"Do you think that... _maggot_ is capable of such a thing? Besides, he's dead now..."

"Vox is... _dead_?" _Thank God..._ "But what's wrong with _him_?" he asked, pointing to Fayt.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to say... It's his story, not mine..."

"I see... Well, I'm going to go back and make sure no one makes any hasty conclusions and decides we're under attack, or something equally idiotic. I'll send in a nurse, and I'll be back later," he said, leaving the room.

"Fayt..." Albel whispered sorrowfully, sitting gently on the bed. _I know I probably shouldn't bother him, but... I _need_ to hold him..._

Just as Albel was about to crawl under the covers with his lover, a nurse came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to get off the bed so I can examine him," the woman said politely. "Wow... what beautiful hair..." she mused aloud to herself.

After what seemed like years to Albel, the nurse turned to him and said, "The King said this was an emergency, but I can find nothing wrong with him. It just seems he exerted himself too much mentally, and is in need of rest. If something changes, don't hesitate to let me know," she said, then bowed and excused herself, leaving the two alone.

Albel listened for a minute to make sure she was gone, then got back on the bed. He got under the covers and curled up around Fayt, embracing him closely, making sure not to hold him too tight.

"Fayt... please, wake up..." he whispered into his lover's hair before falling into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

4

AlbelxFayt

The first thing vermilion eyes noticed was the desolate gray atmosphere. It was like a barren wasteland, completely void of all life. Every second of staring at it seemed to be dulling Albel's senses until, far off in the distance, he noticed a small speck of green.

Some unknown force urged him forward, making him frantic, running hastily. The closer he got to the green spot, its form was revealed as a great willow tree, falling over itself in beautiful, bright despair. As he stopped to catch his breath, a quiet sobbing could be heard.

Struck by a sad curiosity, he wandered around the tree in search for whoever was crying. After circling the massive tree multiple times, he stopped his fruitless effort. Albel sat down tiredly, leaning his back against the trunk.

"Why are you crying...?" he said half to himself, half to the melancholy presence.

"I destroyed the only person I had left... I destroyed the only person I love, and everything else surrounding me..." a male's voice replied. The sound was youthful, and far too jaded. It was a sound Albel knew very well.

"...Fayt?" he questioned warily, hoping desperately for his lover to come to him and rest in his loving embrace.

"...Yes?"

"Where are you...?" Albel's question lingered in the air and was followed only by silence. Albel closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Fayt..." he whispered sadly, letting his lover's name float through the light breeze twirling around the willow tree.

"Albel?" Fayt questioned in a pained voice, afraid to be happy the other male was there, lest he be taken away to some unreachable place.

"I'm here," he said, almost pleadingly.

"You're... alive?"

"Of course I am. But... what is this place?"

"It is my domain. The barrenness of my heart, save for this beautiful tree... This tree is my only hope. It's all I have left..." his voice trailed off.

A hesitant hand on Albel's cheek made him open his eyes to see his lover's tear-streaked face. "What, so I'm a tree now?" Albel asked jokingly, hugging Fayt to him tightly.

"Albel... are you sure you're really alive? Is it even possible...? I destroyed so _much_... My powers are uncontrollable..."

"I'm sure. I've been with you this whole time, waiting for you to wake up... Why won't you wake up?"

"I thought you were dead... I had no reason left to live..." Fayt cried, burying his face into Albel's chest.

Albel smiled ruefully as he placed a light kiss on top of blue hair and whispered softly, "It's okay now. I'm here. So please... wake up..."

XxX

The next morning, Albel woke to a slight knock on the door. He leaned up a little in bed to see his King walk warily into the room. Vermilion eyes shifted their gaze to Fayt's sleeping face, and Albel leaned over his lover, whispering, "Fayt, wake up..." as he gently roused him from deep sleep.

King Airyglyph XIII watched on in amazement as the once empty, practically lifeless Albel Nox coaxed his lover into consciousness with a soft kiss. _So, he finally learned to love..._ Arzei thought to himself in a quiet happiness.

Emerald eyes opened sluggishly as Fayt took in his surroundings. "Al..bel...?"

"I'm right here," he whispered.

Fayt smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Albel tightly, never wanting to let go. "Oh, Albel..."

King Airyglyph cleared his throat to get their attention, and Fayt nearly panicked, remembering that he vaporized part of a castle.

"Ah, King Airyglyph, sir!" he stuttered. "I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me! If there's anything I can do, please let me know!" Fayt apologized profusely, causing the King to chuckle lightly.

"That can be rebuilt, don't worry. But I _would_ like an explanation, at least..."

Fayt looked at Albel with worry in his eyes, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay," Albel whispered, lacing his fingers with Fayt's. "He's not a greedy king. He can be trusted," he said as he squeezed his lover's hand reassuringly.

Arzei listened as Fayt told his story in a sad amazement. When Fayt finished talking, the King muttered apologetically, "I-I'm so sorry..."

"There's no need for you to apologize," Fayt said kindly. "It's not your fault. There's no point in dwelling in the past. Live like that and you'll miss the things that are really important," he said sweetly, grinning at Albel sheepishly.

Arzei coughed good-naturedly at the utter sappiness. _It's amazing how much love can change a person..._ he thought in content.

"Um, Albel... Now might not be the best time to talk about this, but... Well, I know you were making remarkable progress with the Black Brigade, but don't feel obligated to lead them. It's entirely your choice. If you feel like there's somewhere else you need to be... somewhere else you belong, then follow your heart," Arzei said sincerely.

"...Are you sure?" Albel questioned warily.

King Airyglyph XIII looked intently at Fayt and Albel, then smiled in approval. "Of course."

Albel sighed heavily in relief and chuckled slightly. "Alright, then... Fayt?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, turning to face Albel.

"Let's go home."

Notes:

Hey guys~! Thanks to all of you who made it through to the end~! I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Ever since I finished writing this two years ago, I've been toying with the idea of a sequel [hopefully better written, omg I fail]. Not really sure how well the sequel will be received, because... *spoiler lolz* there will be m-preg x: I'm not a fan of m-preg, but this is the only series I know of where it could even be somewhat possible [ya know, Fayt's dad messing with his genes and all that~]. Uhm... lemme know what you think?

Love,

Falbet


End file.
